Carshotta's Concern
by Count Mallet
Summary: Slightly AU One-shot. Ahsoka Tano, emotionally and physically exhausted as Hondo Ohnaka's captive, receives unexpected sympathy from one of Preigo's performers. Carshotta shares her own tale and her thoughts on performing that day. This ties into scenes from the episode "Bound for Rescue." Rated Teen for descriptions of implied/past violence. []


Carshotta's Concern.

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

**Story Identifier:** S15-F11-O9.

**Rating:** Fiction-T for descriptions of past and implied minor violence.

**Disclaimers:** Let's see here:

» Star Wars concepts & characters belong to Lucasfilm Ltd.

» The song _Baby Doll _was sung by Soft Cell and originally appeared on the album _The Art of Falling Apart_ (1983). The live version from their 2003 album, _Live_, partially inspired this story.

**Spoiler Alert:** This story contains references from Season 5, Episode 8 of _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_. If you wish to avoid these spoilers, please don't read this story until after you've had a chance to watch the episode.

# # # # # #

She's stared at by a man that would do her harm /  
She needs to earn the money that will feed his arm.

[.…]

They'll never know the hurt the you feel inside /  
The emptiness you try to hide.

– Soft Cell, _Baby Doll_.

# # #

When I came of age on Shili, I knew I wanted to leave the planet. In tribal life, individualism is generally viewed unfavorably, and more-so within my family's tribe. Leaving my immediate family and my cousins was difficult, but in my heart, I knew this was the right choice for me. When a traveling circus appeared in the nearest city, I was immediately captivated by the atmosphere. The thought of entertaining others across the galaxy was very appealing. I didn't have to think twice.

My first role was that of a future seer. Somehow, I always felt as if I knew what the near future would hold for people and it translated into my act. Preigo was very impressed, although he could also be a harsh ringmaster.

Eventually, our troupe would welcome another female Togruta into the act. I was now relegated to converee acts with my new partner. I didn't like this at first; however, Preigo had his ways of persuading me to accept this menial act as my new one. However, I still wore the same seer-themed outfit as before.

# # #

One day, Preigo wanted to return to Florrum. I have no idea why he would even consider it. Of course, nobody dared question his decision, even though the pirate we entertained was a very brutal man. Hondo, I think his name was, didn't like our entertainment the last time and had the performers beheaded. No, I didn't like the thought of being anywhere near that sleemo. But, it was better than Preigo punishing me for insubordination if I spoke out against his decision.

On the way, our troupe stopped suddenly. A group of various younglings seemed very anxious to join us for our upcoming performance. Naturally, Preigo flattered them quickly and often. Sure, their acrobatics were impressive for their ages, but Preigo was only grooming them to be a permanent part of the troupe. I could only hope he wouldn't use the same persuasion he used on adults. There was something special about the younglings, but I didn't know what it was.

# # #

My partner and I readied ourselves for our role in the grand entrance. Fortunately, convorees are very easy to train. To the untrained eye, it looked as if my partner and I had charismatic authority over the creatures. Truth be told, their impressive flights were largely their own doing; they only took small cues from us on how to fly about.

But when Hondo brought out a captive to watch our show, I thought I was going to be sick to my stomach. She was a Togruta as well, but she was very young. I swear I saw something dribbling out of Hondo's mouth when she was brought alongside of him *ugh*. I don't think she could be more than 16 standard years old – maybe 17 – based on the length of her _lekku_. Her montrals were so small that they weren't even tall enough for a second stripe. Because Togruta have enhanced senses, I could see her better than any of our other performers, except maybe my partner. Seeing numerous scratches and bruises on her bothered me a lot. I, myself, almost winced when I spotted a bruise on the sensitive area of a _lek_. She seemed to have a great aura about her. Unfortunately, Hondo seemed to have drained her will and spirit faster than Preigo ever could. I could only wonder why Hondo would have her captive. As sorry as I felt for the poor child, though, there was nothing I could do. As Preigo would say, the entertainment has to continue.

# # #

Our new youngling act went very well at first. Although, many of our hosts were under the influence of strong beverages, I was impressed they enjoyed the stunts as much as they did. I didn't want to know if Hondo's comment about enjoying kids acts was serious or beverage-induced.

I wasn't sure why the younglings wanted Hondo to join them for their next stunt. But he was so drunk, someone probably could have convinced him to behead himself. If he only knew what he was saying or how easily it was to persuade him today, he probably would regret it tomorrow.

Predictably, the stunt did **not** go over well. Hondo flew out of control and slammed into a wall. I figured his henchmen would want to laugh at his misfortune, but humor is so fleeting with pirates. They drew their weapons and started shooting at us. Preigo fled faster than a ship in lightspeed; I barely made it aboard our ship in time. I'm not sure, but I'll swear someone said the younglings were Jedi? That makes no sense. Why would Jedi join a traveling circus?

# # #

I think we're safe for now. I have no idea what happened to the younglings or Hondo's captive. I can only hope they don't have to deal with pirates any time soon. Preigo is too scared of the pirates to say anything to us. He seems to have left behind some equipment and at least one animal behind in his rush to escape. I'm sure he won't be happy to discover that, but I'm sure he will find replacements soon enough.

Still, it's ironic that Preigo, who fools others for a living, was in turn fooled by Jedi younglings. However, I can't give any sign of pride lest I be punished myself.

I can only hope I don't witness anything like I did tonight for a very long time.

# # # # # #

**Author's Notes:** It's amazing what results when totally unrelated thoughts combine into an unexpected story idea. I guess my creative muse is in overdrive right now. Taking events and recounting them from a minor character's perspective can be tricky. Let me know if you think I did a good job with this writing style. Please leave the flames at Mustafar, though.

Using Carshotta's perspective for the circus events was inspired in part by a sermon. Several years ago, our then-deacon challenged us to think of the Good Friday gospel from a perspective we might not normally consider.

Add in the song _Baby Doll_ and its themes of the darker aspects of circus life next. Nearly most of the song and its lyrics were appropriate for this episode, but I decided to focus on the most emotional ones.

I made the mistake of finding the studio version of the song on YouTube and playing it as I began this. The studio version sounds a lot more sinister. It probably should have been used in the episode. The second line of lyrics I referenced made me think of just how badly Ahsoka was treated in between episodes. But is that all it represents here?

Finally, Gungi's (the Wookie) circus costume reminded me of the Native American Chief from the Village People. I couldn't help but to chuckle at that. Maybe he could lead everyone singing Yirt-Mern-Cresh-Auresh.

**Initial Version:** 2012-11-19.

**Last Revised:** 2012-11-22. I cleaned up issues with verb tense, perspective issues, and pronoun agreement. I also added something to better tie into the song. I also moved the author's notes to the end (to experiment with my writing format).

1-3


End file.
